fx_bandfandomcom-20200216-history
All Mine
"All Mine" is a Korean song recorded by South Korean girl group f(x). The song was released on July 22, 2016 by SM Entertainment, through the SM Station project. Background and Release On July 20, 2016, it was announced that f(x) would be the next artist to release a single for the SM Station project, with the title "All Mine", on July 22.2 The single was released digitally at midnight on July 22, 2016, by S.M. Entertainment, accompanied by a music video. Lyrics = All Mine Lyrics English = Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine I can’t control my mind My heart beating is getting faster and faster I can’t talk the way that I want I can’t follow my mind Baby Baby, When I look into your eyes My heart jumps over the space-time I’ll embrace you in my arms and dive All Mine, the rainbow as well All Mine, the ocean as well All Mine, even the sunshine Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine All Mine, the whole world Your lips are doing magic Bloomed Fantasy, a picture of a dream Hold that in your small hands Secretly My Heart You whispered sweet words in my ear All the fantasies I can see now is mine Baby Baby, Hold my hands tightly We’re jumping over over the space-time I’m holing your hand, Fly All Mine, the white cloud as well All Mine, this wind as well All Mine, even the scent Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine This is the love I imagined of No matter where I look above the sky or the end of sea It’s so beautiful I can’t take my eys off I hope I can spread it in my dream Even I can’t fall asleep because my heart flutters I hope it will be forever even if I close my eyes All Mine, your voice All Mine, your eyes as well All Mine, even your arms Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine Your love is doing magic Spread Fantasy, a drawing of dream Hold that in your small hands Secretly My Heart Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine = All Mine Romanization = Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine ma-mi mam-dae-ro an-dwae nae sim-jang so-rin jeom-jeom ppal-la-jyeo ma-ri mam-dae-ro an-dwae nae ma-meul tta-ra ja-beul su eop-seo Baby Baby ne nu-neul bol ttae-myeon ma-mi ma-mi i si-gong-ui byeo-geul leo-meo neol lae pu-me an-go Dive All Mine mu-ji-gae-do All Mine jeo ba-da-do All Mine haet-sal-kka-ji Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine All Mine on se-sang-i ne ip-su-ri ma-beop bu-ryeo pi-eo-nan Fantasy kku-mui geu-rim ja-geun du so-ne kkok jwi-eo-bwa neo mol-lae My Heart hyang-gi-ro-un mal-lo na-ui gwit-ga-e sok-sa-gyeo-jwo-sseo i sun-gan bo-yeo-ji-neun mo-deun hwan-sang-i nae geo-ra-go Baby Baby nae so-neul kkok ja-ba u-rin nu-rin ni si-gong-ui byeo-geul leo-meo nan ne so-neul jap-go Fly All Mine huin gu-reum-do All Mine i ba-ram-do All Mine hyang-gi-kka-ji Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine sang-sang-haet-deon sa-rang-in geo-jyo ha-neul rwi ba-da kkeut deo-dil bo-a-do al-lok dal-lok ga-reum-da-wo do-mu-ji nan nu-neul ttel su-ga eop-jyo kku-me-seo-do pyeol-chi-ge bam-sae seol-le-seol-le jam-do mot deul-ge nu-neul ga-ma-do yeong-won-hae-ju-gil All Mine ne mok-so-ri All Mine ne nun-bit-do All Mine ne pum-kka-ji Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine ne sa-rang-i ma-beop bu-ryeo pyeol-chyeo-jin Fantasy kku-mui geu-rim ja-geun du so-ne kkok jwi-eo-bwa neo mol-lae My Heart Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh All Mine